1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to construction framework organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved door and window casing assembly wherein the same is arranged to adjustably accommodate variations in thickness accepting the casing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In construction of various buildings, the building will confront various wall thicknesses. To effect such accommodation, the instant invention is addressed to effect an adjustment to accommodate such different and varying thicknesses. Prior art window casing structure has heretofore not addressed this issue in a manner to effect a compact and effective cooperation of components as indicated by the instant invention, wherein such prior art is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,439,965; 4,909,005; 3,774,345; and 4,443,984.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a new and improved door and window casing assembly as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.